


it's all fun and games until the hangover kicks in

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hungover Nyx needs attention dammit, M/M, Noct being a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: Nyx really should listen to Noctis more often. Drinking contests are never a good idea, especially when Crowe's involved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/159348644659/its-all-fun-and-games-until-the-hangover-kicks-in) as a fill for the prompt "Stop ignoring me..."

Motes of dust danced in Nyx’s apartment, briefly appearing as they crossed the sunlit patch on his bed. The silence that had reigned in the room all night was abruptly broken when said-owner let out a muffled grunt, body protesting at the amount of _light before forced through his eyeballs_. He rolled in the opposite direction, intent on hiding his face in Noct’s hair, but only met thin air. Head coming up to look around blearily, he finally noticed the slightly blurry form sitting on his sofa. **  
**

The possibility of both warmth and a comforting touch was enough to force him to get up and shuffle to his destination, letting himself fall next to the still silent form. Grumpy from his early awakening and still waiting for at least a good morning, he slowly lowered himself until he landed in Noct’s lap, keenly aware of the alcohol still left in his veins. He perked up when he saw an arm move in answer, but was bitterly disappointed when it cradled Noct’s drink closer to his chest instead of him.

He decided then and there that enough was enough, and wrapped his arms petulantly, even if he would never admit it out loud, around the prince’s trim waist. Still, no answer.

“Dammit, Noct! Stop ignoring me!” whined the grown man sprawled across his lap, laying sideways on the beat-up couch. The sun faintly illuminated the tanned skin of his bare chest, highlighting the smooth play of muscles as he looked up at the prince with puppy dog eyes…which were royally ignored, his attention focused on the cup of coffee in his hand. His faint smirk, however, told Nyx that he was doing it on purpose.

“Just like you ignored me when I told you that having a drinking contest with Crowe was as stupid as it was suicidal?” Noct said lightly, his sleeve-covered hand removing any possible sting from the words as it came to rest on the back of the glaive’s neck, rubbing at the sleep-warmed skin. After all, it had been fun watching Nyx get progressively more wasted as Crowe stayed completely unmoved by the amount of alcohol she was casually ingesting.  
  
A faint whimper escaped Nyx at the thought. It had, indeed, been a terrible idea in hindsight. She was known for her legendary alcohol tolerance after all. But he hadn’t been able to help himself, still high on victory and so damn happy to see his prince again. Challenging Crowe to decide who would pay for the night’s rounds had seemed like the perfect thing to do at the time, though Noct’s growing amusement as the night wore on should have been a sign. He could vaguely remember wagers being made at the beginning of their contest, and -

“Wait. Did you actually bet against me!?” He tried to push himself up on one arm, but immediately gave up when the room violently tilted around him. Noctis huffed in amusement at how ridiculous his lover could be, but melted at the sight nonetheless. Still rubbing his hand up and down his back, he allowed Nyx to burrow his head closer to the fabric covering his midsection, “Shhhh, you should be resting now. Wouldn’t do for the people to see how badly their hero handles alcohol.”  
  
Nyx grumbled a little at that, but quickly settled back against Noct, lulled back to sleep by the gentle warmth emanating from the body under his cheek. He still let his opinion known by scratching his stubble against the soft skin of Noctis’ thigh before drifting off, eliciting a small squeak from his human pillow.

Noct let that one pass for once and reclined against the cushions, taking a small sip of coffee after he managed to find a comfortable position.

As he did, he idly thought back to the hangover cure one of the previous Kings had come up with some centuries ago to last through never-ending political functions, but ultimately decided not to say anything…for now. After all, a little suffering was good for the soul, as Clarus usually said. It would also re-teach Nyx that messing with Crowe was a very bad idea.

Pulling out his phone from under his bare thigh, he snapped a quick picture of Nyx and sent it to the woman in question, smirk hidden behind his cup : “tell pelna he owes me 200 gil <3”

Not even two seconds later, his screen lit up with an incoming message notification : “HAHAHA, suck it lover-boy!”  
  
Noct couldn’t wait for Nyx to wake up.


End file.
